brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6989 Mega Core Magnetizer
|Ages = 9-12 |Released = 1990 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = M-Tron }} 6989 Mega Core Magnetizer is a Space M-Tron set released in 1990. It comes with the M-Tron's main vehicle, which serves as a home-base (so to speak), as they never had any actual bases. Providing housing for three minifigures, the Mega Core Magnetizer also was used for repair, storage, transporting, and a landing place for various craft. The Mega Core Magnetizer supported three minifigures, two small ground vehicles, one flying vehicle, one storage pod, one repair pod, and one small container to hold the trans-neon green 1x1 rounds. Description The Mega Core Magnetizer was the largest land vehicle from Space until Mars Mission was released. It is larger than many starships, yet contains a small number of minifigures. The overall colour scheme of the set is black and red, with some transparent green. A unique feature of the large vehicle is its cockpit, which is covered by a huge transparent neon green part normally used in buildings as part of the walls. Stored inside the Mega Core Magnetizer are a pair of land vehicles. They attach with magnets to the Magnetizer, or carry magnetic boxes to the large vehicle. They have two small lights on them, and a control panel. Each one is black and red, and can be piloted by one astronaut. In addition to these two vehicles is a slightly larger speeder. It too has a magnet to attach to other vehicles or to carry magnetic boxes. It has a seat-back and a control panel, along with two rear thrusters. The Mega Core Magnetizer is made up of two sections connected by a hinge. The first section is the control, and the second section carries other vehicles and containers. At the back of the second section is a bay door which can be lowered into a ramp, allowing vehicles to drive it and boxes to be carried up. On either side of the walls on the back are two large rocket thrusters which can swivel around to point behind the vehicle. There are holes into which an object can be placed and it will slide down a ramp into the storage bay. On top of this section is a crane. The end of the crane is a magnet, allowing it to drop objects into the storage bay. The crane can extend and contract, and also can swivel around. It has a light and four back lasers. On it is a satellite dish and a radar antenna. The cockpit has three seats, one for each of the three minifigures included in this set. Like many other older Space sets, it is short in Minifigures. There are also a pair of walkie-talkies in the cockpit. Behind it are two large Grille plates. On them is a disk with the M-Tron logo which can be angled up and down. A large magnetic container is placed on each of these. They have a rectangular shape, with a magnet on top. They each carry two jetpacks, each having one fire hose. Minifigures The Mega Core Magnetizer is no different from many other of Space's largest vehicles in that it comes with three minifigures. They are all identical. They have black helmets with transparent green visors. Their torsos are patterned with the M-Tron Logo. Their arms are white, as are their legs. Background The Mega Core Magnetizer is the largest vehicle and base of the M-Tron astronauts. It carries large amounts of cargo wherever it is needed. Notes * In 1991, the Mega Core Magnetizer was renamed to Multi Core Magnetizer (as noted on Lugnet). * This is the only set in which Part 2409 is Trans Neon Green. * This is one of two sets in which Part 2428 is Red. * This is the only set in which Part 4228 is Red. * Part 2573 comes in 3 sets and this is the only one in which it is Black. * This is the only set in which Part 4151 is Red. Minifigures Included Gallery 6989 Set.jpg|The set 6989 Side.jpg|The side 6989 Opened.jpg|The cockpit opened 6989 Hinges.jpg|The hinges 6989 Back.jpg|The back of the Mega Core Magnetizer 6989 Back Opened.jpg|The back with the compartment opened 6989 Vehicles.jpg|The vehicles included with the Mega Core Magnetizer See Also ;Large Space-Themed Land Vehicles * 6895 Spy-Trak I * 6941 Battrax * 6957 Solar Snooper * 1787 Crater Cruiser * 7697 MT-51 Claw-Tank Ambush * 7699 MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit External Links * Building instructions at DnDBricks.com Category:M-Tron Category:6000 sets Category:1990 sets